


Chat Noir and Jimin crack fic.

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Piss kink, adrien agreste - Freeform, bts - Freeform, fart kink, park jimin - Freeform, shit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I made this for my friend and decided to share it with the world🥰got lazy at the end i dont wanna write smut about adrian bc hes like 9????
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Park Jimin (BTS)





	Chat Noir and Jimin crack fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I did make minor corrections but this is not beta read so, sorry.

Adrien held his crotch desperately, Jimin had been in the bathroom for nearly an hour and Adrien's blatter was 3 minutes away from bursting like a pipe. Adrien took one hand away from his lower region to knock his fist against the wooden door, “Jimin it’s been over an hour i’m about to pee my pants!” Sweat beaded down Adrien’s forehead, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it in. 

A loud ground shaking fart erupted from the bathroom, a long drawn out groan of pain following after as well. “죄송합니다. 바쁘다.” Adrien paused. He lowered his face to the crack of the bottom of the door, and inhaled deeply, sighing contently, as he pulled his face away. “Like heaven..” Adrien let all his troubles go as he inhaled Jimin’s hot, stinky fart. Unfortunately, in doing that, he peed his pants. Adrien groaned happily as he finally let his Blatter unwind.. Before realizing, HE WAS IN THE HALLWAY!!!!! Adrien panicked “nononononoon STOP!” He pleaded with his body to cease the peeing but he could already feel the hot, steaming, piss dripping down the leg of his jeans. Adrien collapsed to the floor, and began to sob in his little piss pile.

Adrien panicked internally as he heard the toilet flush inside, but he couldn’t find the strength to lift his body up. Instead, he just sat there, pathetically sitting in a pile of his own rapidly spreading piss. Jimin opened the door, in shock. ‘내 방귀가 그를 쓰러 뜨렸나요?😦’ He thought to himself, before seeing the yellow liquid and Adrien’s wet jeans and piecing together the story in his head. “애드리안 !!!! 소변을 보셨나요?” Jimin felt himself twitch at the thought of Adrien’s warm stinky pee bathing his face and upper body, but he forced that thought out of his head and back to the matter at hand. Adrien groaned, and looked up to Jimin, face red from embarrassment.

“Jimin! I’m so sorry… this is so embarrassing...” Adrien let out a pathetic sob, and Jimin got on his knees and pulled Adrien up, “아니요, 약속합니다. 괜찮아, 애드리안 나 여기있어” He sat Adrien down in his lap which he soon realized might’ve been a mistake. 

Jimin could feel Adrien’s piss against his dick, causing it to stiffen at an alarming rate. “어-” Before Jimin could say anything, Adrien spun his head around, somehow even redder than before, “A-A-are you HARD??” Adrien's cheeks and neck were as pink as a newborn's freshly slapped butt. Jimin’s face now perfectly mirrored Adrien’s, right down to the pinkly embarrassed cheeks.

He nodded slowly, and looked to the floor in shame. “아드리안 .. 정말 미안해 .. 이렇게 알아 내길 바라지 않았어 ..” Adrien turned himself around and kissed Jimin’s stinky mouth. Jimin gasped, surprised, but slowly melted into Adrien’s touch. Adrien began peeing more and Jimin's penis grew harder. Jimin pulled away from the kiss, moving to Adrien's ear, and whispered softly, “당신이 나에게 오줌을 질 때 나는 사랑한다….” Causing a low whine to push itself out of Adrien’s throat and more pee to burst from his genitalia. 

After that Adrien and Jimin rushed to the bedroom and filled Jimin's butthole with pee❤.


End file.
